Written In The Stars
by TheBestDiva123
Summary: Team Extreme have been the best of friends until Jeff started dating Trish. Can Matt and Lita make Jeff come to his senses? Or is Jeff's love for Trish too powerful to overcome?
1. Unhappy

Story: Written In The Stars

Summary: Team Extreme have been the best of friends until Jeff started dating Trish. Can Matt and Lita make Jeff come to his senses? Or is Jeff's love for Trish too powerful to overcome?

Cast: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Mickie James, Ashley Massaro, Lisa Marie Varon, Christy Hemme, and Many More!

Warning: Contains Violence, Mild Language, Crude Humor, Femslash, and other things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters mentioned in this story belong to the WWE.

**A/N: My first Trish and Jeff Fanfic! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1: Stay Away

Jeff was walked backstage along with his brother, and his brother's girlfriend Lita who was like a sister to him. Matt and Lita had just beaten The Big Show and Trish Stratus.

"What the hell was that Jeff?" Matt asked turning to his younger brother. Jeff noticed the anger in Matt`s brown eyes.

"What was what?" Jeff asked.

"What did you save Trish for? She could`ve handled herself."

Deep down, Matt knew Trish would`ve gotten destroyed by Big Show if Jeff hadn`t have saved her. But she deserved it after all the things that evil witch did to them.

"Come on man. I was just being nice. She would`ve gotten hurt."

"So! Let her get hurt! She deserves it!" Lita said.

"You guys need to lighten up." And with that said, Jeff went back to his locker room to take a shower. Just and Jeff walked ahead, Trish walked through the curtain and noticed Matt and Lita. She looked at them and they shot her a dirty look. She sighed and continued on her way to the women's locker room. Trish felt sorry for what she did to the two. She wasn`t with T&A anymore so she was face. All she wanted was to forgive and forget but apparently, she, Matt, and Lita didn`t see eye to eye.

* * *

><p>The next week on raw, Jeff was in his locker room lacing up his shoes when he heard a soft voice call out his name.<p>

"Jeff?"

He looked up and saw a petite blonde standing in front of him. He smiled when he saw the beautiful face of Trish.

"Hey." Jeff said

"Hey." Trish said "I just wanna thank you for Monday night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you went on the top rope and drop kicked Big show in the face."

"Oh…well I didn`t drop kick him…"

"Hey, you saved me and I really appreciate it."

"Cool, cool I`m glad you liked it."

"I did thank you"

Jeff over Trish`s shoulder and saw Matt and Lita walk into the room.

"Hey." He said

"Hey? Uh what is this?" Lita asked walking in with Matt by her side.

"Whoa, uh…I`m not here to cause problems. I know you guys have a match. I just came here to thank Jeff. So thank you Jeff." Trish said stepping between Matt and Lita, heading toward the door.

"No problem." Jeff said. And with that said, Trish slipped out the door. Matt and Lita exchanged glance from the door, to each other, to Jeff.

"What`s going on?" Jeff asked innocently.

"What did we talk about last week man?" Matt asked putting his hands oh his hips. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, we were just talking."

"Whatever. I`ll be right back." Lita said leaving the room. She made her way to the Women`s Locker room. She angrily opened the door and attracted attention from every diva in the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Hey you." Lita said walking up to Trish.<p>

"Hey." Trish said turning around.

"I don`t know what you`re trying to do, but stay away from Jeff."

"And I don`t know what`s up your ass, but we`re just friends ok?"

"I`m warning you Stratus."

"I`m shaking in my boots."

Lita walked angrily out of the locker room and all eyes were on Trish. Trish didn`t care about all the attention she was getting. In fact, she loved the attention. She had no idea why Lita was being so pissy or why she thought there was some plan or whatever. She didn`t even know why Lita would even think for a second that Trish would date the younger Hardy. ("Sure he`s cute, funny, adorable accent…oh no.") Trish stopped herself from thinking any more about Jeff. There was nothing there. He just saved her to be nice. Trish sighed knowing she was lying to herself. The only time they had ever talked, was when she was with T&A and nothing she said to Jeff Hardy during that time was nice. Trish tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, picked up her bag, and walked to the parking lot. She bumped into her best friends Ashley and Mickie.

"Hey Trish, we`re going out for drinks you wanna come?" Mickie asked

"Nah, I`m good. Maybe another time." Trish answered.

"Aw why not?" Ashley asked pouting.

"I`m not feeling well. I`m just gonna go back to the hotel and lay down."

"Hope you feel better." Mickie said walking away with Ashley.

Trish walked to her rental car and saw Jeff standing there by it.

"Hey." He said standing up straight.

"Hey. Aren`t you worried Lita and Matt might catch you talking to me?" Trish asked rolling her eyes.

"Just ignore them."

"I already do." Trish mumbled. Jeff wasn`t supposed to hear it, but he did and it made him chuckle a bit.

"I hope they didn`t scare you off."

"They didn`t, but Lita threatened me."

"I don`t know what her problem is."

"I do."

"Really what is it?"

"She…"

"Not you again." Lita said walking up to the two. "I thought I told you not to…"

"I thought I made it pretty clear that I don`t care." Trish said rudely interrupting her. "Jeff`s a grown man. You can`t control him. You don`t decide who his friends are. He does."

"I agree with Trish Lita." Jeff said

"Of course you do. Why are you wasting your time with this Blonde Bimbo?" Lita said folding her arms over her chest.

"She`s not a bimbo."

"My bad, slut."

"I don`t have to take this shit from you. I`m out of here." Trish opened her car door.

"Trish wait!" Jeff said trying to stop her from leaving.

She slammed the door closed, put the key in the ignition, and drove off. She held back the tears that were trying to come out.

"Lita why did you do that?" Jeff yelled.

"God Jeff clam down." Lita said stepping back. Jeff took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don`t know, let alone care what you or Matt thinks of Trish. She`s a much nicer person than she used to be."

"Well, it doesn`t matter anymore. Take my word for it, you`ll thank me for this."

Jeff sighed and Lita took that as a "I guess you`re right". They walked to Matt`s car and drove back to the hotel.


	2. Everything Always Goes My Way

Chapter 2: Everything Always Goes My Way

The next few days, Jeff ignored and never spoke to Matt and Lita. Lita tried to get him to talk to them. She knew what the problem was, and she also knew she did the right thing.

"Look Jeff, I know you`re mad, but…"

"Mad would be an understatement." Jeff mumbled.

"Dude let her go." Matt pleaded.

"FINE!" Jeff yelled. He stormed out of the hotel room. Jeff angrily stomped into the lobby and spotted his best friend Rob Van Dam.

"Yo Jeff what`s up?" He asked walking up to him.

"Nothing man…" Jeff muttered.

"Obviously that`s a lie."

"Look I`m fine. I just need some fresh air." Jeff stepped past Rob and walked through the front door. While sitting on the curb, he saw a car pull up and 3 beautiful women stepped out. Trish, Mickie, and Ashley walked past Jeff and he smiled at them. They all basically ignored him which made Jeff frown. ("First, she ran off, and now she`s ignoring me?") Jeff thought to himself. He stood up and followed the 3 Divas. He stopped Trish.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" He asked pulling her away from her friends.

"What do you want?" Trish asked not bothering to look at him.

"I just want to clear the air between us. Don`t let Lita and Matt get to you."

"I haven`t."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I`m not ignoring you. I have nothing to say to you."

"Not even hi?"

"Fine, hi Jeff." Trish tried walking away, but Jeff grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her back.

"I know you`re probably still upset about Monday night."

"I`m over that. I`ve been putting up with Lita for a while now."

"So you don`t care what she says or thinks?"

"Nope."

"Well in that case, would you like to hang out sometime?" Trish looked at him for a second and then answered.

"Sure." She smiled for the first time since Monday night. The petite blonde had such a beautiful smile and it lit up Jeff`s face. He smiled back at her and was about to respond until Matt came up to the two blondes.

"Hey Jeff you gotta get to the arena." He said glaring at Trish.

"I`ll see you later." Jeff said walking away with Matt. Trish smiled to herself at the thought of her and Jeff Hardy on a date. She decided to go to the Smackdown Arena instead of watching Jeff on the TV in her hotel room.

1 hour into Smackdown, Jeff walked out onto the ramp and looked at his opponent who was standing in the middle of the ring watching him carefully.

"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, The WWE Hardcore Champion Jeff Hardy!" Lillian said into the mic.

Jeff went into the match confident, but came out beaten down and tired. He slowly climbed onto the top rope. He caught his balance and then jumped only to be caught by the 7 foot 500 pound Big Show and slammed onto the matt face first.

"1…2…3!" The bell rang and Big Show slid out of the ring. Jeff was able to crawl toward the corner of the ring and slowly try to stand. Right when he was about to fall, a pair of small fragile hands caught him and slowly helped him up. He looked up as his eyes were meet with Trish`s and before he knew it, their lips connected in a kiss like it was meant to be. Trish pulled away then climbed out of the ring and started making her way up the ramp. Jeff stood in the corner shocked about what had just happened. When he came back to earth, he slowly climbed out the ring and follow Trish to the backstage area. He saw her walk into a locker room, but when he opened the door, she`s wasn`t there. It was completely empty.

Trish turned the corner smiling until her eyes met a pair of cold gray ones.

"Hello." Trish rolling her eyes at the figure in front of her.

"How sweet of you to help Jeff out." The person said coldly.

"Is there something you want Lita?"

"I want you to know that you and Jeff will never happen."

"And what would make you think that?"

"Because, I have a plan and everything always goes my way." With that said, Lita walked away with a mischievous grin and leaving Trish to wonder what Lita had in store for her.

**END**


	3. You Tell Me

**Chapter 3: You Tell Me**

After what Lita told her Friday night during Smackdown, Trish avoided Jeff. She didn`t know, let alone want to know what Lita would do. After all the things Trish did to her, Lita should have enough pint of anger and depression to do the most devious of actions.

Just when Trish thought things couldn`t get any worse, she was called into Eric Bishoff`s office. It`s never good news when your called in there and he doesn`t like you. Worried, Trish opened the knocked on the door.

"Come in." Eric called from inside. Trish slowly entered the room.

"Ah why hello there Trish." Eric said looking up from the paper he was reading.

"What do you want Bishoff?" Trish asked stopping in front of his desk. Even though she was extremely intimidated by him, she wouldn`t show it.

"Well, I know you weren`t scheduled for a match tonight, but I`ve decided to change that." Trish furrowed her eyes brows.

"Tonight, you and a partner of my choice will face Victoria and Steven Richards."

"Who`s my partner?" Trish asked folding her arms over her chest once she noticed Bishoff`s eyes weren`t on hers.

"It`s a surprise."

"Damnit just tell me!" Trish snapped.

"Aw what fun would that be? It`s fun when you`re angry."

"You just love to push people`s buttons don`t you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. And know this person will _really_ push yours."

Trish glared at him before making her way toward the door.

"Good luck. You`re gonna need it." Eric smiled when he saw Trish shake her head.

* * *

><p>During Trish`s match, she kept looking back and forth from the stage, to Victoria and Steven. When she head someone`s music play, she imminently knew why Bishoff picked them.<p>

"Look King!" Michael Cole said.

"It`s…JAZZ." King said looking surprised.

Jazz entered the ring and stuck her hand out. She looked at Trish and smiled. Trish look at her like she was crazy. Did she honestly think Trish would shake the hand of her arch enemy? Someone she`s hated for years? 'How dumb does she think I am?' Regardless of weather she wanted to shake it or not, Trish had to because if she wanted to win the match, she had to befriend her enemy. You know what they say, '_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'_

Toward the end of the match, Trish crawled to Jazz hoping to be relieved. Jazz was so enthusiastic about getting the tag. She was jumping up and down and saying "Come on Trish. Almost there." But, when Trish tried to slap her hand, but Jazz stiff-armed her. She jumped off the apron and started making her way up the ramp like she hadn't just left her partner in the ring to get jumped by two people. Trish started yelling all types of cuss words at the woman. Jazz heard them loud and clear but paid her no attention. But Trish knew it, she was being lifted up in the air and slammed hard on the mat. Everything went black. She felt someone grab her by the arms roughly but, she was quickly dropped and there was a loud roar of applaud from the crowd. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and saw a figure in front of her. She looked at the person in front of her.

"Jeff?" She whispered softly. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her. When he pulled away, he set Trish back down against the ropes and made his way out of the ring and up the ramp. Trish looked at him just as shocked as everyone in the WWE Universe.

"Wow, didn`t see that coming." King said.

"Looks to me like Trish is just as shocked as the rest of us." Michael Cole commented.

Trish slowly stood and exited the ring. She limped up the ramp and backstage.

* * *

><p>I the Hardy Boys locker room, Jeff stared taking the elbow pads on her arms when the door shot open and slammed into the wall.<p>

"Having a good day I see." Jeff said chuckling.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" The person yelled.

"Chill out Matt."

"CHILL OUT? I told you to stay away from that slut and what do you do? YOU KISS HER!"

"It was impossible for me to stay away. And she`s not a slut."

"Considering the fact that she`s slept with half the roster, she IS a slut."

"Look Matt I don`t need you telling my who I can and cannot date."

"Wanna bet?"

"What are you gonna do about it huh?"

"Not me."

"Then who? Lita?"

"Nope."

"Who?"

"You tell me."

"I`m not playing your stupid mind games."

"Leave her alone." With that said, Matt left the room.

* * *

><p>Trish picked up her bad and started making her way to her rental car. She couldn`t get the kiss Jeff gave to her out of her mind. But, in the back of her mind, she still wondered what Lita would do. Trish`s thought were interrupted when someone grabbed her from behind.<p>

"Looks like threats aren`t enough huh?"

"Let me go." Trish said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I have every reason in the world right now to kick your ass, but I`m not. But you know what I am gonna do?"

"What?"

"Tell everyone about your little 'encounter'"

"What are you…how do you know about that?"

"You tell me."

The person let Trish go and walked away.

**END**


	4. Not Afraid

Chapter 4: Not Afraid

Trish was taking the elbow wraps off of her arms. She had just won her Women`s Championship match. Someone then approached her. It was none other than the great one, Dewayne "The Rock" Johnson.

"What`s up?" He said

"Nothing Much." Trish replied.

"Hello hot momma. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Absolutely. You uh you doing alright? Your lip ok?"

"Yeah I`m good thanks."

"Well, you look all sweaty and wet."

"I just had a match."

"Yeah, I know you just had a match, but the let The Rock ask you a question. You uh…you um…you sweaty and wet because you just had a match or are you sweaty and because you been thinking ALL DAY about a night, with The Rock."

Trish chuckled at the comment.

"No I just had a match. That`s what I was thinking about. The match."

"No, you don`t think so? A little strudel?"

He chuckled.

"Easy big fella!" He said.

"No, I wasn`t thinking about that…"

She peered over his shoulder and noticed someone behind him.

"Nope. Wasn`t thinking about that at all."

Dewayne noticed she was looking past him.

"Whoa hey! Keep your eyes on the Rock! What are you looking at? There ain`t NOBODY you wanna look at MORE finer than The Rock! You know that baby."

Trish just shook her head and smiled. Dewayne turned around to see what it was she was looking at when she found her answer. She was looking at Jeff Hardy.

"Who the hell are you?" He said "Nah, The Rock`s not signing autographs! That`s done! What do you want? Can`t you see The Rock is busy?"

"Busy…" Jeff mumbled. He then spoke up. "Last time I saw you Rock, you were_ busy_ getting your ass kicked by Goldberg."

Dewayne pointed a finger at Jeff.

"The Rock never got his ass whooped by Goldberg. And I`ll tell you what the Rock was gonna do! The Rock was gonna go out there and call Goldberg out! If Goldberg finally had the testicles to show up tonight! But before the Rock does that, The Rock is gonna whoop your little candy ass! Tonight! That`s what The Rock is gonna do! You hear that? So you meet The Rock out there in about 30, 45 minutes! Put you're paint on! Put your maxi pad on! Do whatever you gotta do! The Rock is gonna whoop your little candy ass! And you mamma!"

He turned to Trish.

"Ha ha you can watch! Get out of The Rock`s way!" And on that note, The Rock walked away.

Jeff walked over to Trish.

"Asshole…" She mumbled.

In that very moment, she realized she shouldn`t care about what Matt or Litz thought. She was happy with Jeff. Isn`t that all that mattered?

**XXXXXXX**

Lita angrily knocked on someone`s locker room door. A person answered.

"Can I help you?" They said

"I need your help with something." Lita said impatiently.

"Depends. What is it?"

"I need you to break Trish and Jeff up."

"Why? They look cute together."

"Do you wanna get back at Trish for everything she`s done to you?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts!"

"Look Lita why don`t you get someone else to do your dirty work for you."

The person tried to close the door, but Lita stopped them.

"I`ll pay you." Lita said.

"Your wish is my command." The person said smiling.

Lita nodded in approval.

"Follow me."

**XXXXXXXX**

Trish walked into her locker room and saw a small sticky note on her gym bag. It read:

_Dear Trish,_

_I warned you didn`t I? Why is everything the hard way with you? Jeff is too pure and sweet and kind to be dating a filthy whore like you._

_Love, Lita_

Trish crumpled the note and threw it into the trashcan.


	5. The Secrets Out

**Chapter 5: The Secret`s Out**

**A/N: I know I haven`t updated my stories in a while, but I`ve been really focused on school. I`m not doing well in Science and I need to bring up m grade. I`ll try to update whenever I can.**

Ashley walked down the hallway and saw the most peculiar thing. She slowly hid behind the corner and ease dropped on the conversation. After a few moments, she didn`t hear talking anymore, so she peaked her head around the corner. She was taken aback by the malignant sight before her. She ran off, but was quickly stopped.

"In a hurry?" Someone asked. They looked over Ashley`s shoulder and gasped.

"No way!" They took a snapshot with a small camera phone. "I have got to send this to-"

"No! Micks you can`t send this to anyone or tell anyone!"

"Why not? People deserve to know."

"How would you like it if I tweeted about your crush on a certain superstar who `s first name starts with J and last name starts with C?"

Mickie gasped. "You wouldn`t!"

"You wouldn`t send that picture would you?"

"No."

"But I will."

Someone grabbed Mickie`s phone right out of her hand and pressed _All contacts_. The they pressed _Send_ and smiled.

Mickie and Ashley looked at the person in utter shock. Their jaws were literally on the ground. The person walked of proud of not only accomplishing a mission, but making it seem like it was Mickie and or Ashley`s fault as well.

"Two for One!" The person mumbled sighing proudly.

Mickie ran and yanked Ashley right behind her.

"We have to find her now!" Mickie said panicking.

"What if it`s too late?" Ashley said with brood.

"We have to at least try. The picture was kind of blurry right?"

"No! It was clear as day!"

"Damn…"

"Oh god we are so screwed."

"What if she already knows? What if she hates me for sending it?"

"Tell her the truth! Tell her who _actually_ sent the picture."

"No, it`s still my fault! I took the picture!"

"Mickie don`t be so hard on yourself. You were just as shocked as I was. If my phone wasn`t dead, I guaran-damn-tee you I would`ve done the same thing."

"But you didn`t…"

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?" Ashley sighed. "I`m sorry. I`m so worried she already knows. I can`t imagine how she would feel…"

"Me either…" Mickie mumbled.

When they got to their destination, the person in the locker room looked the same as always. They were smiling and cheerful.

"Hey. Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Um…we raced here." Ashley lied.

"Yup…always a competition." Mickie added.

"So what`s up?"

"Where`s your phone?" Ashley asked

"Oh it`s dead. I forgot my charger. I`ll have to go back and get it later."

"Um… I don`t have a match. I could get it for you." Mickie suggested.

"No thanks. It's alright."

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked hoping the person would say no.

"Yeah I`m sure."

"Oh ok."

Ashley and Mickie scurried out.

"Now, we`re screwed." Mickie mumbled.

"You sad it…"


	6. First Time

**Chapter 6: First Time**

Trish was biting her nails and pacing back and forth. She was deep in thought about what to do about Lita. She was sick of Lita trying to ruin everything._ Damn Lita! What`s her deal? God I just wish she would leave me the hell alone. I don`t get why she hates me so much. I know I`ve done some bad things I the past, but she needs to forgive and forget. I`ve changed. Why can`t she understand that? Wait! I don`t owe her any explanation. She needs to move on with her life. Jeff`s a grown man! She doesn't decide who he dates! _Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Trish mumbled bitterly. The door slowly opened and the head of Ashley Massaro popped in.

"Hey uh do you still need a ride back to the hotel?" She asked.

"Yeah just let me get my stuff."

"Oh and BTW." Ashley said before leaving "I call the shower first."

"It`s all yours. I have some _business_ to take care of."

Trish grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room and caught up with Ashley. They walked over to the parking lot to Ashley`s rental car.

"Nice." Trish marveled.

"Thanks." Ashley chuckled.

They got into the car and drove about 30 minutes to a Hotel Inn.

When they arrived, they went to the front desk and got their room keys. In the elevator, Trish pressed the numbers 5 and 3.

"3?" Ashley asked "We`re on 5."

"I know. I told you, I have some business to take care of."

"Oh I see." Ashley winked at Trish. Trish lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor and Trish stepped out.

"I`ll see you later."

"Hopefully."

"What`s that supposed to mean?"

Ashley pressed the _Close Doors_ button leaving Trish there with a look of confusion on her face. She shook her head clearing her mind of all the questions beginning to form inside her head. She slowly walked along the din less hallway when she approached a door and quietly knocked on it. Someone opened the door. They were surprised to see Trish standing there. They were surprised to see anyone standing there at this hour.

"Trish? Um…hey what`s up?"

"We need to talk." Trish said with a serious look on her face.

The person stepped aside, letting Trish enter the room.

_Oh no._ The person thought. _Not another talk. I already know what`s gonna happen._

"Let me guess." The person said sighing deeply "You wanna break up, _again_?"

"No of course not, Jeff." Trish chuckled understanding why he would think that. Every time she said they needed to talk, she threatened to break up with him.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to warn you about your friend."

"Who?"

"Lita."

"Ok, what about her?"

"If she turns up dead, don`t be surprised."

Jeff laughed.

"Is that it?"

"No." Trish admitted. "I got a letter from her. In fact, I`ve been getting some pretty strong messages from her lately. It bugs the shit out of me how she won`t just let go of the past."

"That does it." Jeff said standing up. "First Matt, now her too! Damn would they just leave us alone?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hey." Jeff said sitting back down next to Trish and putting an arm around her. "Don`t worry. As long as I`m here, she won`t lay a finger on you."

Trish smiled to herself, at least she _thought _she did. The smile actually appeared brightly on her face. Jeff leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It turned passionate very quickly. Before they knew it, they both fell back against the bed, lips still firmly pressed against each other's. They pulled away from each other breathless. Jeff looked deep into the beautiful woman`s eyes right before him and thought this moment couldn`t be more perfect. Again, he pressed his lips firmly against hers his tongue gliding across hers. Trish retaliated and their tongues began wrestling for control. Trish didn`t notice Jeff`s hand slide under her shirt because she was so caught up in the bliss of his warm tongue playfully fighting hers. He slowly slid it up her torso and it finally hit Trish what he was doing when he pulled away to lift it up over her head. She didn`t hesitate to continue kissing him nor did she hesitate to remove the wife-beater Jeff was wearing. Jeff smiled as climbed on top of Trish leaning down to kiss her cleavage. He made a little trail of kisses up to her neck where he started to suck and nibble at the sensitive skin. Trish moaned softly with pleasure. Jeff slid his hands down to her waist and removed the skirt Trish was wearing with ease. He then began to tease her by rubbing the lacy fabric on her pretty pink panties. A warm sense of please shot throughout her body which made her crave more. The fabric on her underwear dampened and Jeff smiled to himself. He slid his hands under Trish`s back to unclasp her bra strap. He tossed it to the side and leaned his head down and began swirling his moist tongue around her hardened nipple.

"Mmm." Trish mumbled. Jeff started to tease her other nipple with his other hand while he gently bit down on the nipple engulfed in his mouth. Trish gasped when he bit down. She pressed her bod hard against Jeff`s causing his erection to press against her. She moaned a bit louder. Jeff lifted his head up momentarily, only to star sucking on her other nipple, this time, his had slid down to her underwear, rubbing the fabric again to further damped Trish`s underwear.

"Oh God Jeff!" Trish gasped throwing her head back. She whimpered as he continued to tease her for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Jeff ended Trish`s sheer torture by sliding his hand inside her panties and stroked her clitoris. Trish thrashed underneath him begging for more. Jeff got a kick out of watching her squirm. He stopped playing with her clit causing Trish to shoot him a 'What the Hell?' look. He sent her a teasing smile as her slid her panties off, tossing them aside. Trish watched him lustfully as he lowered his head, slowly licking her clit.

"Jeff! Yes!" Trish called out. She bucked her hips. Jeff pinned her hips down to the bed and continued his assault on her vagina. Trish pressed Jeff`s head harder so he was lash harder at her clit. Soon, Trish felt orgasm gripping her hard. She threw her head back as she cried out Jeff's name is pure ecstasy, coming hard. Jeff lapped up every single bit of cum. Once Trish recomposed herself, she quickly flipped Jeff onto his back, straddling him. He looked at her.

"My turn." She said lowering her head down. Trish glanced up at Jeff licking his lips. She nearly cumed just watching him. Trish started feverishly flicking at Jeff`s raphe with her tongue.

"God yes." Jeff moaned. Trish took all of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace. Trish hummed making Jeff buck his hips. She lifted up her head and started stroking his shaft, taking one testicle at a time into her mouth, lightly sucking. She applied more pressure causing Jeff to release.

"Fuck yeah!" Jeff said bucking his hips caught up in the bliss of orgasm. He wasted little to not time flipping Trish on her back and crawling between her legs. He rubbed his penis in tiny circles around her vagina, getting her nice and wet before entering her. Trish bit her down on her lip, feeling a little bit of pain as Jeff entered her. After giving Trish time to get used to having him inside her, Jeff started thrusting himself in and out of Trish, edging closer every time she called out. Jeff thrust harder every time he received a pleasuring moan.

"Oh God yes! Fuck!" Trish bucked her hips to match every single one of Jeff`s thrusts. She felt her legs tremble as Jeff hoisted her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh Jeff!" She called out as he pounded harder and harder into her. Jeff buried his head into her neck as they both reached they peak of pure ecstasy. Jeff groaned as he emptied out into her.

Breathing heavily, Jeff rolled of Trish, a lay right beside her. Trish placed her head softly on Jeff`s chest listening to his heart beat slowly but surely slow down to its regular pace. Jeff looked down at her an smiled at bit.

"I love you." He mumbled. She smiled brightly.

"I love you too." She snuggled closer as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.


End file.
